Fayte DrakenGuard-Retired-
I want you to remember, In all the years to come, in your most private moments, I want you to remember my hand at your throat, I want you to remember the one man who beat you. 'First Name' Fayte 'Last Name' DarkenGuard 'IMVU Name' JinzoningenJu 'Nicknames' Draken, Fate 'Age' 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 155 Race/Physiology Elezen Phyiology The Duskwight Elezen have spent centuries in the peace and seclusion of Eorzea's caves and caverns. They have developed an acute sense of hearing, capable of detecting the faintest of sounds. This natural gift, and the uncanny awareness it grants, has proven advantageous in the field of hand-to-hand combat. Many of the reclusive Duskwight resort to robbery and pillaging to survive, earning them the scorn of their woodland relatives. 'Behaviour/Personality' Fayte loves all things, he even treats robots like real people, he believes Warrior Job is to procet all people of differnt races. He places people life before his own and wouldnt think twice to save a life. This could also be a weakness for Fayte, he also has a habbit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield even if the odds are aganist him he wont give up or losen his smile. But this is all a cover seeing Fayte uses this smile to hide his fear. Apperance Fayte has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' ' 3rd class WARRIOR member!' WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. Character Class: Black Mage The Black Mage is the offensive magic caster of the Light Warriors. While the Black Mage has weak combat skills and the lowest HP out of any character class, s/he is capable of inflicting negative status effects and causing great damage to the enemy with his/her Black Magic. They have the appearance of a human dressed in a blue cloak, with only eyes glowing in the dark of his/her face. He has only changed in stance, making him the least changed character, other than White Mage. 'Fighting Style' LightSaber Combat '- referred to several schools of martial arts specialized in, though not limited to, fighting with a lightsaber. Such fighting forms were required to compensate for or take advantage of the unique attributes of lightsabers, notably the odd balance of the weapon, all of the weight being in the hilt, and the omni-directional cutting edge. The most prominent lightsaber-oriented combat styles were the seven forms of the Jedi Order, though other organizations were known to have developed their own styles and methods, an example being the Sith-developed Dun Möch technique. Jeet Kun Do, and abbreviated JKD, is an eclectic and hybrid martial art system and philosophy of life founded by the martial artist Bruce Lee2 (1940–1973) in 1960 with simple and direct, or straightforward, movements and non-classical style. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which is kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where we use techniques to flow smoothly between them. It is referred to as "a style without style" or "the art of fighting without fighting" as said by Lee himself. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. However, the name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name. He himself often referred it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed that combat was spontaneous, and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation. 'Weapon of Choice Plasma cannon: The'Plasma Cannon '''also known as the '''Laser Cannon o'r the'Shoulder Cannon', is Fayte long-range energy projector weapon. Capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts towards distant targets, it is arguably the most powerful and technologically advanced offensive tool that Fayte uses. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact. This cannon also has a mode instead of shooting cannons it could switch and began to shoot a ralley of bullets like a mini gun. Wrist Blades, are the most basic Fayte weapon that he has,They are retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Fayte's left wrist. Typically, the blades come in pairs, mounted in parallel. These deadly weapons are sharp enough to cut through bone and are intended for use against unarmored or armored combatants. As a last resort, they can sometimes be fired as a projectile from their gauntlet. LightSaber - Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Elezen order The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Elezen Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Elezens .The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence. 'Techniques and Abilites' Almitght Impluse - Once infuriated Fayte would release a dangerous amount of sound frequency waves all at one shot able to tear anyone caught in it’s line of reach to apart. This attack is do able thanks to Fayte skill in black magic when he sends a wind of force towards his enemy. This could also come out of his hand then his body itself. But once Fayte would do this it would place a heay strain on his body and this move is able to go about a five mile radius and is limited to one post. Inventory Scales: 100 ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation (Walking) Allies/Enemies 'Background' ' During the rebuilt of the village for the Elezen an man named Zain was sent on a mission but it didn't go as plan as he ran into a group of high class rouge, Not able to take them all alone he almost gave up hope until until a female came to rescue him taking down the bandits. Zain thanks her, but she blows him off and tells him to leave. Before getting out another word she vanished into the forest. Years later, Zain goes on an arrand for a friend but ended up getting lost and stumbles apon a small village. He crouched behind some bushes to watch them, and immediately recognizes the female. However, when he leaned forward, he ends up in one of their traps reserved for catching wild animals to eat and hits his head. The feamle fishes him out and impatiently waits for him to wake up. When he does, he is scolded, when he found out he landed in the village. The people have been in hiding and it looked like Zain was the first outsider to find it. She tells him leave and don't come back but he eventually does and soon they start having a relationship. They do 'things' and the female known as Rebecca ends up pregnant. Once she was holding his baby they began to talk and she began to tell him why she wanted him to leave that day and why they need to leave now. The reason for the village being hidden was because there race wasnt ready to be shown yet. So to keep things at peace Reb was forced to leave her family and friends with Zain and move somewhere they could raise there child.' Being born with proud blood running through his veins Fayte was already headed towards greatness. Fayte father pushed his son to the limit anytime he had a chance to with the training he went through he was always first in class and the last one to leave always getting the highest grade. His mother on the other hand never cared for training she cared more about her son well being and him being home for dinner on time. Fayte was just layed back he ate whenever he got a chance nothing tasted better then his mother cooking. Running home one day to his family he felt something different his mother wasn't at the gate waiting for him everyone else was normal to everyone but him. Running to his house he began to see the wreckage moving slowly inside the house he began to hear voices before an bandit placed a kunai towards his neck before getting the chance to kill Fayte his father interrupted batting the bandit that invaded there home making it look easy Fayte grew a smile seeing his father battle almost cheering until a unknown bandit came from the side impaneling his father through the chest with a rusty kanta. Fayte stood frozen mixed emotions going through his mind. The bandits began to laugh lightly before making there way towards little Fayte who stood there frozen lifeless almost looking at his father on the floor bleeding heavily. As he bandits came closer, Fayte closed his eyes and once he opned the banits were on the ground dead, when he noticed his mother holding a bloody sword. After that day Fayte and his mother never been the same it was more worst for his mother who took a breath a silence for some time. Years later as Fayte grew into a strong Warrior solider, having to leave his mother Fayte decided to throw away his hatered and keep a smile on his face seeing that what his father would of wanted. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR